One or more aspects of the invention relate to computing systems, and more particularly, to a multi-level cache hierarchy structure.
Computer systems involving multilevel cache hierarchy structures have become areas of particular interest and technology growth in recent years. Operating such caches to maximize processing performances while maintaining the cache coherence of the composite systems is a requirement.